


I love your taste

by Dominatrix



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spoiler for 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows he's not good for her.<br/>She doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love your taste

Caroline looked at her phone with a silent sigh on her lips, which were still a little pale. Due to her almost dying only an hour ago the colour of her lips was her smallest problem. She opened the message with a frown. It came from Klaus. For a second she thought about deleting it right away without wasting time, but she knew she couldn’t. She was far too curious.

_I love your taste._

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the tremble in her fingertips while she was typing her response.

**You’re disgusting.**

_And yet you are answering. What might I conclude from that?_

Her lips twitched, but she didn’t allow herself a smile. Even in his messages she could almost hear his accent, this thick British accent she admired so much. She could imagine what he might look like if he would stand right in front of her, dangerous and cruel and yet so, so lovely.

Maybe it was his blood in her veins that was nearly boiling, but she felt ridiculously excited as she replied.

**You almost killed me. Don’t upset me even more.**

_Could I?_

**I know you’ll find a way.**

Caroline enjoyed the thought of Klaus, staring on his phone, desperately in need for a clever answer. Luckily he was very good in these kinds of things. She had her answer within seconds.

_You’ll run away._

**I won’t.**

She cursed herself right after she had sent the message. Klaus would think low of her, he would be disgusted. A stream of pure relief ran down her spine as she felt the familiar vibration of her phone in her slim hands.

_Although I am disgusting?_

Of course. He couldn’t just keep it down. He had to dig things up again.

**Especially because you’re disgusting.**

She wasn’t really surprised when she heard the sound of an impatient knock at her door.

 

“I thought you’d be a little more patient. With you being immortal and everything” she mumbled as she opened the door and tried not to look all too pleased by seeing him. He had tried to kill her, he had made her suffer – again – and yet there was no comparison to the joy Caroline felt when she saw Klaus, felt his gaze on her.  “And I thought we might have this conversation face to face. Invite me in.” “No.” Before he could even open his mouth to reply in disagreement, Caroline took a step across the doorway and felt the adrenaline in her blood as she recognized that she was now all his. It aroused her far more than it should.

“What are you doing?” he asked, helplessly in all his experience. In a thousand years nobody had ever just...offered their body and soul and mind. “I’m doing what I want.”

His lips were on hers before either of them realized what was happening. It was good that they didn’t need to breathe; they had no reason at all to stop.

Caroline ran her hands through his hair because she loved its texture under her palms, because she loved the feeling her tingling nerves were sending through her body until she shivered, and especially because she loved Klaus’ soft moan, the way he clenched his hands in the fabric of her shirt as if he wanted to rip it apart. She knew he wouldn’t; he was far too much a gentleman for this, but she knew that she longed for it. And she also knew that one day he would do it.

After some time which seemed far too short – actually it had been about twenty minutes – they parted.

“So...” Klaus started. His hair looked messy in a very desirable way and his eyes were gleaming from passion and surprise.

“Mind if I tell you a secret?” she whispered.

He shivered when she pulled him even closer until their hips touched, until Klaus’ chest was pressed against Caroline’s body, until Caroline could feel the stubble of his beard on her cheek.

“I love your taste, too.”


End file.
